Hidden Graced
by EllaRose00
Summary: Bella doesn't remember who she is or where she came from.  The only person who knows is Edward.    Bella knew Edward was different.  She never would have guessed he's a fallen angel.
1. Prologue

Bella doesn't remember who she is or where she came from. The only person who knows is Edward.

Bella knew Edward was different. She never would have guessed he's a fallen angel.

**Hidden Graced**

~*~ Prologue ~*~

The cold night came without warning reminding him that Fall was upon them soon. The young man walked quickly to the balcony pulling the glass door shut to contain the draft. As he quickly peered outside, he saw the guards move about with lighted torches leading the way as they prepared for battle. They didn't know when the first strike would come, but knew it would be soon. He took a deep breath and turned back to face the kingdom's Princess.

Perched on her bed, she stared curiously at him. He had told her everything, even when he had come here to lie. He had brought champagne bottle to celebrate her 15th birthday to disguise the potion that he was ordered to give her by her father, the King. He shouldn't have been surprised by these turn of events, in all his life he had known her he knew he was not capable of lying to her. He needed to get better at that. From here on out, he promised himself, he would do whatever possible to keep her safe.

"So I won't remember anything?" she asked softly, looking down at the small blue bottle resting in her palm.

His frown said it all as she nodded at his response. Taking a deep breath, she pulled the cork out of the bottle and downed its contents. His eyes widened in surprise, he hadn't expected her to take the potion so hastily. He was preparing himself for a long argument.

"Gosh, that is awful," she balked at its taste and he almost smirked as her pretty face scrunched up in disgust. Smiling at him she motioned him as she pat a spot next to her on her bed. He walked quickly to her, setting himself close beside her.

"I understand why I must do this," she said as she brushed a piece of hair out his eye then tracing his brow with her finger. A gesture she had always done, even as they were little kids. "Thank you for telling me the truth."

He watched her eyes become heavy with sleep as her head began to fall onto her pillow. Slowly, he pulled the sheets over her body to tuck her into bed. The potion beginning to work, she smiled weakly at him as she laid her head down on her pillow. Pulling her blanket over her shoulders, the boy knelt beside her bed. He thought he would feel relief after telling her the truth and letting her make this choice but found himself feeling empty and even more afraid. He was going to lose her and there was nothing he could do. It was the only way to keep her hidden and safe.

"Princess," he whispered. His words struggling, knowing that he didn't have much time before she fell completely asleep. "I promise my life I would never let harm come your way. I will never leave your side. I will always protect you."

She reached for his hand and grasped it tightly.

"Will I at least remember you?" she asked her eyes hopeful.

He head shook. He wondered how he would feel when she woke up and wouldn't recognize who he was, never remembering those warm summer nights spent swimming in the lake together, or that they were best friends, possibly something more. He would only be a stranger. A rush passed through him as he thought about this. He could tell her everything he had been dying to say without consequence, as she simply would not remember after tonight. These words that had been bottled deep within him and he desperately held them back everyday since he realized just how much she meant to him. His station in life prohibiting a life with her he knew he could never have. He could not live through her next second life, knowing he had his one chance to tell her how he felt and never taking it.

Tears dropped from her eyes and she squeezed his hand tighter. Pushing a strand of hair behind her ear he leaned closer to her cupping her face in the palm of his hand.

"I ha-," he stated.

"I love you," she said matter of face. "I have always loved you."

He looked back at her in complete surprise. It was as though they had the same thought. His heart soared at her words. No longer caring what was right or wrong, he sat in her bed and pulled her into my arms tightly, relishing the feel of her body pressed against his.

"I love you," he said softly in her ear. "With all my heart and with all of my soul."

She turned her head towards him and gave him a soft, chaste kiss.

"I won't forget," she whispered before she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Follow me on twitter: EllaRose00

Reviews are nice. :-)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

She woke up to ocean blue eyes and a timid smile. A handsome stranger sat next to her bed. It seemed he had been sitting there a while.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Cullen," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay," she answered. She looked around trying to figure out where she was.

"You are at Forks Hospital," he said. "You have been asleep for 2 days."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Do you remember being in a car accident?"

She shook her head.

"Do you remember your name?"

She thought for a moment and was surprised when she came up with no answer. She shook her head again.

Dr. Cullen sighed as he rubbed his face with this hand then ran it through his blonde hair.

"Does the name Bella sound familiar?"

"No," she quietly spoke.

The doctor reached into his white lab coat pocket and pulled out a charm bracelet and laid it in front of her. She eyed the jewelry closely looking at each charm: A ballet dancer, a swan, half of a best friend heart, a crown, a musical note, the number 1994, a bow and arrow and the name Bella. It was a beautiful charm bracelet.

"Does this look familiar?" he asked.

She shook her head no.

"You were wearing it at the time of the car accident."

_Car accident?_ She thought.

He took the girl's hand in his own. She stared back at him confused and very frightened.

"Don't worry. We'll figure it out," he said.

For some reason, she knew that they wouldn't. She didn't remember anything at all.

She decided to go by the name Bella. It was on the charm bracelet that was currently secured around her wrist. The older nurse, Cindy Cope, said she looked like a Bella.

"We need to check your scars, Bella," Dr. Cullen said as he walked into her room, chart in hand.

"Scars?" The nurse Mrs. Cope said it was a miracle that she came out of the accident completely unscathed. They were just going to keep Bella for observation. Bella knew they just didn't know what to do with her. Dr. Cullen said she was suffering from amnesia.

"On your back. They are not from the accident but they seem only recently healed."

He motioned for her to sit up and forward when he untied the gown so he could see her bare back. He prodded her back but Bella could not feel anything.

"They don't seem to be infected so that's a good thing."

Bella nodded. "Can I see them?"

"Um sure," the doctor said. He handed her a mirror and motioned across the room that had a long mirror hanging on the wall.

She shuffled her way there, mirror in hand.

"Put your back to the long mirror and hold your hand mirror up," Dr. Cullen instructed. She did what she was told.

She gulped when she saw them. These were intentional scars…someone had done this to her. They were too perfect to be caused by an accident. Perfect parallel lines that curved outward shot down her back. Indentations of where her cuts were sealed like a shoe laced were a bit red and still swollen.

Dr. Cullen was going to ask her if she remembered where she had gotten such large scars from but the surprised look on Bella's face said it all. She didn't know.

_She held on tightly to the man's rough hand as he lead her through a maze of halls. _

_"Daddy," Bella heard herself say. _

_The man looked down and his thick mustache turned up in a smile. He picked her up suddenly swinging her in the air. She squealed in delight and she held on tightly to him. He set her back down and continued leading her to their destination. As they approached the old wooden doors, the guards stepped aside, kneeling to the ground as they approached._

_"You're Majesty," the guard stated as he opened the door. She watched her father nod towards him as they made their way through. Bella's young eyes brightened as she stepped into the arena. She climbed up on the ledge as she watched warriors below swing their swords. Her envious eyes followed each of their movement, memorizing each step. She wanted to learn so badly to fight like a warrior, but her father strongly disapproved. It wasn't proper for little girls, he said. He couldn't stop her from her pretending in the privacy of her room._

_Soon everyone's attention was captured to center of the arena. She watched as warrior after warrior fell to the ground. She couldn't see who the great warrior who was winning a fight against many men single handedly. _

_"Who is he?" she heard her father ask. She looked up to see her father talking to a dark man._

_"The son of Anthony Mason," the man said._

_"Mason, huh?"_

_"Yes, you're majesty. Strong warrior blood flows in that family."_

_Bella stood on her tippy toes, straining to get a better view of this son of Anthony Mason. She could hear the shouts and grunts from the men below. _

_"He is unique, only 9 years old. He is graced." The man continued._

_"Graced?" her father's voiced surprised._

_The man nodded. _

_"Cullen!" The dark man called out. "Step forward."_

_"Daddy please," Bella called lifting her arms towards her father. She desperately needed to see. Her father swung her up so she could perch herself on the balcony. She looked ahead and saw a young boy stepped forward. His eyes met hers and Bella felt her heart stammer. He was the most beautiful boy she had ever seen. She had never wanted anything in her short life, but as her eyes set on the boy, she knew she would want nothing else in this world but him. _

_"Has he winged already?" her father asked._

_Upon hearing her father's question, long platinum wings shot out behind the boy's back. If she thought he was beautiful before, the wings made him look heavenly. She felt herself blush as she admired them, her eyes not able to leave him._

_"Daddy," she quietly spoke. "Can I keep him?" _

Bella awoke to an older woman with brown, badly permed hair stepped into her hospital room. She tapped the side of the door, alerting Bella before coming in. She wore a brown suit and nervously stood waiting for Bella to acknowledge her. She was new to her a job and this case she was assigned to was unusual. Bella looked at the door and turned down the TV that had been playing while she had been napping. She rubbed her eyes and looked over to the woman.

Taking this as a cue to come in, she pushed her red glasses up her nose as she took a seat in the chair next to the bed.

"Hello Bella," she said. "How are you feeling today?"

"Okay."

"Good, good," the woman said as she shuffled through her bag, finding a green folder and placing it in her lap.

"My name is Samantha Drake, but you can call me Sam. I've been assigned to your case."

"Case?" Bella asked.

"Yes. And yours is a quite unusual one."

Sam leaned forward, her brows furrowed as she was thinking of the best way to carry on this sensitive conversation.

"Do to your unique situation and with you being a minor, we must discuss the best situation for your future."

Bella could do nothing but stare at this woman. Nobody claiming her was a unique situation?

"The good news is, the Cullen's are a foster family and they would love for you to come live with them for the time being."

"Dr. Cullen's family?"

"Yes," Sam said too enthusiastically. "They have a great home in Forks and there are a few kids that live there already that are right around your age. I think you'll find yourself very comfortable there."

* * *

Twitter: EllaRose00

Reviews are welcomed! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks again for all that continue to follow my stories. You can follow me on Twitter EllaRose00.

* * *

_Isabella cleaned her room taking care to hide away her childish toys. Dolls were shoved in her closet and the stuffed animals hid underneath her bed. She sat on the edge of the bed waiting for him._

_Today would be his first day as her new guard. All of the others till now have been old. Everyone in this castle was old. He may be her new guard, but to Isabella, he was her new friend and she had never had a friend her own age. _

_She carefully placed the chess pieces in the proper places on the board looking anxiously at the door every few seconds. She had asked around the castle, to the maids and the cooks what boys like to play. She wanted to make a good impression. Chess, her father suggested. _

_There is light knock on her door. She stood anxiously, patting down her dress and making her way to let him in. _

_She opened the door and there he was. Slightly taller, there he stood in his formal guard dress. His eyes, just as bright as I remembered in the arena and the same fierce look in his face. She stood nervously playing with the bottom feathers of her midnight blue wing._

"_Hello, Princess," he said tightly and bowing, his silver wings stiff and flat against his back. "I'm reporting for duty"_

_She smiled wide, teeth and all._

"_Isabella," She said, "Please, call me Isabella."_

_He nodded his head and stepped inside her room. She watched him take a cautious look around first before proceeding to check the windows and the balcony. He opened the door to her closets and even checked underneath her bed. Once done, he stood in the middle of my room and looked once more around._

"_Everything is all clear, Princess," he said._

"_Isabella," She reminded him and he simply nodded back in response._

_He bowed slightly again and she watched as he made his way back to the door._

"_Wait!" She called after him as his hand almost reached the door handle. He turned around his eyebrow arched. His bright green eyes taking her off guard once more she nearly forgot why she had asked him to wait._

"_I…um…" Isabella started. She motioned to the chess game on her bed. "Would you like to play with me?"_

_His head turned and he narrowed his eyes at the game. His silence was long and uncomfortable. Finally, he sighed and looked back at her with such disinterest and resentment. _

"_With all due respect, Princess," he spoke eloquently, "I am your guard, not your babysitter."_

_Stunned Isabella stood there speechless as he made his way out of my room, closing her door with a distinct shut._

Dinner was quiet, only the sound of eating utensils against the china plates could be heard. Bella nervously pushed around the food on her plate. It was difficult to eat on a nervous stomach. She looked up from her plate to meet glaring eyes of a blonde girl named Rosalie. She quickly looked back down.

There were 5 other children living in the Cullen household. Rosalie, along her twin brother, Jasper, had been here since they were 4 months old and was adopted a year later. Rosalie was intimidating and abrasive but her brother Jasper was the opposite. He was virtually silent and painfully shy. Bella still had yet to hear him utter a single word. His dirty blonde hair, hung below his ears in waves hiding his eyes that were constantly roaming the room and always ended at the small girl named Alice who was currently turning her dinner into a piece of art. Alice was brought into the household when she was 10 and was still a foster child. Seemingly caught in her own world, she began humming a quiet tune as she shaped her mashed potato sculpture. Bella thought the song was pretty and was thankful for it made the agonizing silent dinner bearable.

"God, Alice. Would you shut up?" Rosalie said hastily causing Bella to accidently drop her fork on her plate. Her eyes narrowed and face upturned in a sneer towards Alice.

"Rosalie," Esme chastised. "Not tonight."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and continued her irritated sulk, pushing her food around her plate.

"Sorry," Alice said quietly as she sank deeper in her chair in embarrassment.

Bella had been here for over a week and was no closer to feeling comfortable in the Cullen household as she did when she first came here. She had roamed around the large home, avoiding the other children, seeking out the best hiding spots. She had no interest in making friends with the others and not just because more than half scared the shit out of her.

Bella looked down the table at the large, hulking boy named Emmett who was smirking as she watched him pocket the steak knife under the table. Emmett's dark eyes were darting back and forth towards Dr. Cullen and Esme happy to see that their attention had moved on to someone else. He had just come to the Cullen's home a year ago straight from a juvenile detention center. Bella made it a point to stay as far away from him as she could.

If Emmett merely scared Bella, the boy next to him downright terrified her. Edward arrived to Cullen's home the same time she had. His dark bronze hair was always just long enough to hide his eyes. He was tall, with broad shoulders and even though he wasn't a hulk like Emmett was, it seemed that Edward was far more intimidating. Bella couldn't keep her eyes on him without her heart racing. It must have been the absolute fear of him that sped her heart up, she decided. He spoke to no one and even Dr. Cullen and Esme seem to tip toe around him.

A sound of a utensil clinking against the floor and a low grumble of the word fuck came from Emmett's mouth.

"Emmett," Dr. Cullen said, "we don't use that language in this house. You know that."

Emmett responded by flipping the bird.

Esme sighed as she rubbed her face, her face in a hard frown.

"Emmett," she said softly, obviously tired of his antics, "you can go to your room for the rest of the night."

"Gladly," Emmett smirked as he grabbed his dinner dish with one hand and reaching for another dinner roll across the table.

"Set your dinner plate down," Dr. Cullen said sharply.

"What?"

"Set your dinner plate down," he repeated. "You broke a house rule therefore you have forfeited your dinner."

"None of these other dipshits had to forfeit their dinner when they got in trouble," Emmett argued.  
"None of them value their dinner as much as you do," Carlisle said simply.

With that, Emmett slammed his dinner plate on the table making Bella, Alice and Jasper jump.

"This is bullshit!" he roared. "I hate this fucking place!"

Bella looked over to Carlisle who sat there unfazed by Emmett's tantrum.

"You know the rules, Emmett," he said calmly. "If you are unhappy here, we can certainly call your parole officer."

Emmett grumbled as he made his way out of the room and up the stairs.

"Loser," Rosalie mumbled.

Esme sighed again as she cut a bit out of her steak and began eating once more. Bella sat there, appetite officially gone now, waiting for this torturous dinner to be over. She glanced over to Edward and watched as he discreetly placed the steak knife back on the table.

When dinner was over and night time approached, Bella was grateful. Each day seemed torturous and painful. She felt so alone. None of the other children talked to her and each day seemed to be even more difficult than the last with no one to talk to. She didn't have even her precious memories of her former life to keep her company. She longed for her dreams as they seemed like distant memories even though she knew they couldn't be real. She wanted to see the beautiful boy with the strong warrior wings and the man who she dreamt as her father again. It was only in her dreams she felt at home.

She enjoyed the quiet and stillness of the Cullen household. Tomorrow she and the others would be starting their first day of school. She was nervous and no idea what actual school would entail. Surly she had gone to school before, but of course, she had no memories of that either. She was afraid she would feel like a toddler trying to keep up with the big kids.

She looked over to her roommate Alice, who was fast asleep in her bed across the room. Bella crept quietly out of bed and towards the window as she had done for multiple nights. Slowly lifting the window open, she climbed her way through, dragging a blanket with her. Her bare feet padded gently across the roof as she made her way down the lower end of the house. It was there she was able to pull herself up from below, bringing her closer to the sky. In the middle of the roof, there was a part that was leveled out so she could lay down without being on an angle. She came there many nights, enjoying the last of the summer heat, watching the stars twinkle in the clear night sky. It was there she felt closest to what home would feel like. She didn't know where she came from but she knew without a doubt that she didn't belong in this world.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are welcomed. :-)


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Reviews are lovely! Let me know what you think!

* * *

It had been a week since Bella had started her first day at her new school. She kept to herself, preferring to eat lunch in the library alone and walking on the edge of the hallways her black hooded sweatshirt covering her face as she look down. Her efforts were successful as the school was large and was easy to get lost in the crowd. She rarely saw her foster siblings and that suit her just fine. She found company in her books and always had a sketch book by her side, discovering she had a talent for drawing. It came to her like breathing air. It was a need and she drew picture after picture of the young boy in her dreams. She drew the sharpness in his wings, the strong warrior glint in his eyes and the way he held his sword. She drew him with such longing that it always hurt her heart to look at her art after she was done. She didn't know who this boy was, but he haunted her.

The end of the school day was finally here and Bella was thankful that her first week was over. She gathered her books at her locker, looking forward to doing homework and possibly getting ahead in some of her classes. She listened to the chatter of students making plans for the weekend.

"Totally gorgeous, tall and apparently he is insanely rich," said a girl to her friend as she was gathering her jacket from her locker a few down from Bella's.

"Like, how gorgeous? More than the Cullen's new foster kid, Edward?" her friend said.

For some reason, Bella was curious to hear Edward's name. She never even saw him at school and wondered when people would of gotten the chance to see him. She also was surprised to hear gorgeous as a word to describe him first over a word she found more suitable: terrifying. She mulled over the word gorgeous. She could admit she hadn't really had a chance to look at him.

"He's a different type of hot. Edward is like...dangerous hot," her friend continued. Bella could agree with the word dangerous. "This guy, Jake I think his name is, is like panty dropper hot."

"Lauren!" her friend laughed. "Panty-dropper hot? What does that even mean?"

"See for yourself, Jessica." She spoke in a lower voice. "He's coming down the hall right now."

Bella couldn't help but turn her attention down the hall to see what the girls were talking about. A boy with dark hair, wearing a brown leather jacket and aviator sunglasses strolled toward them. Girls whispered and giggled as they watched him pass down the crowded hallway. He took off his sunglasses and looked straight at Bella as if he recognized her. Almost as if he had been looking for her. He began to walk faster towards her and Bella could feel her heart speed. She turned away from his stare and began to quickly shove her books into her bag in a desperate attempt to get out of there as fast as she can, embarrassed that she had been caught staring at him.

"Oh my god. I think he's coming over here," Lauren said nervously smoothing out her hair with her hand. "Do I look okay?"

As she closed her locker door, the boy appeared, leaning with his shoulder on the locker. He looked down at her and smiled brightly showing his perfect white teeth.

"Hello, beautiful," he said to Bella. She stared back at him in confusion and looked behind her. He couldn't possibly be talking to her. The girls, Lauren and Jessica looked back at her in both awe and in irritation. She turned back to him.

"Uhm, hello?" she answered still unsure that he was indeed talking to her. He stared back at her like he was trying to read something on her face. It made her self-conscious and she nervously dropped her bag.

The boy swept down and grabbed her bag from the floor handing it to her.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"My name is Jake," he said as he put his hand out to shake. "I just moved here."

She shook it cautiously, still wondering why this boy was so intent on introducing himself to her.

"I was wondering what you were doing this weekend. Since I'm new here, I was hoping you could show me around town," Jake spoke. Bella marveled at his confidence. There was no way she could have just approached a stranger and ask them to show her around town.

"Uh... I'm new too. I wouldn't be much of a tour guide. I'm sorry," she said. She started to step away but he blocked her path.

"Well, then maybe we can discover this town together."

He knelt down to speak softly in her ear. "I'm certain we could show each other a good time."

Her awe for his confidence quickly turned into disdain for his cockiness. She took a step back, put off by his disregard for her personal space.

"No thank you," she said as she tried to side step him again but he blocked her once more. She began to panic. Why wouldn't this boy leave her alone?

"Come on, Isabella," he continued to pursue her. "I promise you we'll have fun."

Him calling her Isabella took her off guard. No one called her Isabella and certainly not in a way that sounded like he had been calling her that all his life. She looked at him in confusion. She hadn't even introduced herself.

"My name is Bella," she informed him.

"Oh, is it now?" Jake smiled back at her and shrugged. "I like it."

"Right," she said when she had no idea what to say. "Well, I should get going."

"At least let me give you a ride home."

This boy is insufferable, Bella thought. His pursuit was making her extremely uncomfortable. Why was he so intent on befriending her?

"I'm okay," Bella said trying to step away from him again. His arm came out blocking her path once more. Her heart speed up in pure panic.

"Come on, Bella. I saw you walking here this morning. Surly, a ride home with me is far more pleasant than the mile walk alone home."

Bella felt trapped. Her cheeks flushed as she stared down at the floor. All she wanted was to push him away and run out of the building. She could feel the curious eyes of the other students watching their exchange.

"No, thank you," she turned him down again. "I enjoy the walk."

"I promise I don't bite," Jake pushed further. His hand reached out to her as if to caress her face. She immediately stepped back in shock.

Her pounding heart felt like it was going to break free of her chest. All she had wanted was to make this Jake disappear. _Please go away,_ she chanted in her head. Suddenly the lockers in the hallway began to vibrate and shake. Students stepped away from their lockers in confusion as the sounds of them rattling became louder. Bella looked up to find Jake's smile even wider, which made her even angrier that he was taking pleasure in her obvious discomfort. The laminate floors of the hallways began to vibrate and students started to panic as they ran out of the building.

"Earthquake!" One of them yelled.

Suddenly she felt a warm hand on her arm. She looked down at the foreign hand in awe as it somehow instantly calmed her. The rattling lockers and vibrating floors came to an immediate stop.

"Hello Jake," the voice attached to mysterious hand said. Bella looked up and in her surprise to find it was Edward holding her arm. Her brain screamed at her to be terrified of him but she felt her body gravitate to him. She shifted closely to him, almost making her way behind him. She saw his eyes narrowed at Jake as they looked like they were having a silent conversation. The obviously knew each other. Bella wondered exactly how.

"Pleasant to see you, Edward. I was just offering Bella here a ride home," Jake said his voice now tight.

"I believe she prefers to walk."

"Yes, I just discovered that tidbit of information." Jake turned back to Bella. "Maybe some other time?"

Bella wanted to shake her head no, but she resigned to nodding her head hoping he would be satisfied and finally leave her alone.

"See you around, Bella," Jake said.

Bella watched him walk down the hall. As he turned the corner, she looked back to Edward to thank him to find that he was no longer by her side. He had disappeared.

* * *

_"Princess, this isn't funny!" her new guard growled. _

_She watched through the crack of the closet door. He shoved the window curtains aside and drop to the floor to look under the couches. This was Isabella's favorite game and the only one that she could force her new guard to play. Isabella stifled a laugh and she pushed herself further into her hiding place. Her back brushed against the metal hangers. Her guard stood still as he heard the clank of the hangers. Slowly he turned around and stared at the closet door. Very carefully, Isabella crouched to the floor as she wiggled herself backwards. There was another hidden door under the small rug in the floor boards. Quickly she popped it open and made her way down, just in time to before the closet door swung open. She waited a moment as she heard him groan as he shoved the storage boxes around. _

_Through the secret tunnel of the castle, she ran giggling, carrying her heavy skirt so she didn't trip. Proud of her clever hiding space, she made her way to outside castle gardens. She pushed the heavy wooden door closing it quickly, pulling the garden vines back over the door so it would remain hidden. _

_"Princess," an irritated voice called to her from behind. _

_Startled, she turned around to find her guard standing in front of her, clearly very upset. His dark green eyes shined as brightly as his silver wings reflected in the warm sun. She flashed her best smile and bowed to him. Her dark blue wings feathered out by her sides._

_"You win! I humbly bow down to the victor," she proclaimed._

_Clearly very uncomfortable that this princess was bowing before him, he quickly took her arm to pull her back up._

_"Princess, I will not have you bow to me. It is completely inappropriate. And furthermore, I refuse to play your childish games. You are making my job very annoying. You are now late for your lesson and it will be me who will pay for not getting you to your tutor on time."_

_"Why won't you call me Isabella?" she asked ignoring his rant._

_He sighed as he took her hand, pulling her through the castle gardens. _

_"Aren't we friends?" she prodded. "Friends call each other by their first names. They don't address each other so formally." _

_He stopped and turned around to look at her._

_"We are not friends, nor will we ever be friends. I am simply your guard, that is all. I would never be friends with such an insufferable little girl."_

_"I'm not a little girl!" she pouted. She stood as tall as she could but her guard came closer to her towering over her to make his point._

_"You are the same age as me," she pushed his chest so that he would take a step back. "And you are very wrong Anthony Edward Mason the second, we are friends. You like me. Stop trying to tell yourself that you don't."_

_Isabella spoke with such assurance it frightened her guard a bit. "Mark my words, Anthony. One day we will be the best of friends and then you'll like me so much you won't be able to help fall madly in love with me." _

_Her guard laughed nervously. Truth be told, he liked her very much so already. Which is why he tried so hard to keep his distance and remind her constantly of their different positions. She was a princess and already betrothed to a prince since her birth. They would never be more friends and even though he was young, he knew in his heart he would always want far more than friendship with her._

_"You are impossible," was all he could think to say._

_"You better hope that when you try to kiss me, that I let you."_

_He was so taken aback, he couldn't move. He stood there dumbfounded as Isabella grabbed her long skirts and made her way through the garden alone. He watched her stomp back into the castle, her chin high and her wings neatly tucked behind her back. _

* * *

**Thank you again. Hope you like this last chapter. You can follow me at EllaRose00 on twitter! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! Hope you enjoy this next chapter. I started a new blog for fans of young adult books. If you get a chance please check it out: ellarosesliteraryquest(dot)blogspot(dot)com. **

* * *

_"I don't think I can do this," said Isabella._

_"Of course you can," Anthony assured her._

_She shook her head in objection. They were perched on the highest tower of the castle, standing on the ledge of the large window. Her father was suppose to be the one to teach her this, he had promised her. But once again duties had called him away. Though she was terribly disappointed, she could not find it in her to be upset. She understood his responsibilities to their people. She never liked fighting with her father anyways. _

_He was all she had left. Her mother had been a casualty of war, something her father could never forgive himself for. She was the spitting image of her mother: long brown hair, bright brown eyes and her adventurous spirit. Loved by her people and her mother's death was still fresh in the public's mind. Isabella always felt uncomfortable at their comparisons. It was the constant fear that she would never live up to her mother's legacy or the people's expectations. _

_Though Anthony still was resistant on playing her games or treating her as a friend, he had agreed that he would help teach her how to fly. She was late in learning being close to the age of 13 and well, ironically she was scared of heights. But she refused to be unfortunate contradiction, a princess angel who couldn't fly. So she tucked her ego away and allowed Anthony be her instructor. If he would not play with her, well, then this must be the next best thing. _

_Anthony stood behind her, pressing his hand on her back. She felt her heart stammer a bit harder feeling his touch. _

_"Wings out," he said softly close to her ear. Her breath caught slightly, feeling him so close. She unfurled her wings, spreading them as far out as they could go. "Now, gently lift to your toes."_

_She did what she was told and looked down below. Her knees began to shake as she could barely even see people down there they were so high up. She instantly took a step back but could only go so far as she felt Anthony's warm chest on her back. This made her heart beat even faster and she closed her eyes tight._

_"I promise you can do this, Princess," he said. "Now just pump your wings,"_

_"I can't," she whispered in protested. This was a mistake. She should have never asked Anthony to teach her. It made her too nervous for him to be this close. On top of being terrified of flight, which yes, was ironic for an angel and her heart beating erratically whenever Anthony was near her, she thought it may be possible to self-combust._

_"You can. I've got you," he said coaxing her to trust him. She felt his hands slip to her waist and she sucked in a breath. "We'll do it together."_

_His wings spread and flushed themselves against hers. She could feel the sharpness of his feathers. They were strong and unbreakable. Slowly they moved towards her, pushing her own wings forward and then taking them back then forward again. The pace had started slow but she could feel her wings movements quicken. The air being pushed away and then towards her again. Escaped strands of her hair danced across her face. She concentrated on the wind pressing through her wings. Their wings picked up speed and Anthony's fingers became just a feathery touch that she could barely feel. _

_"Back and forth, Princess. Just like that."_

_Isabella took comfort in the repetitiveness of her wings motions. She decided to enjoy the moment with Anthony. A small smile began to dance on her lips and she could feel the wind flush on her cheeks. This moment was perfect. She could stay on this ledge forever with Anthony behind her._

_"Open your eyes, Princess," Anthony said his voice no longer behind her. Curious, she open her eyes slowly and found her staring into his dark green eyes, his face light in a bright smile she had never seen before. She had been use to his perpetual scowl. She smiled back at him, her eyes questioning his sudden happiness._

_"You're doing it! Flying!" he exclaimed._

_"What?" she said back in confusion. She thought she was still on the ledge. Isabella looked down at her feet and saw that she was completely wrong. They were not on the ledge anymore, they were hundreds of feet in the air. Her heart began to pound harder and faster as she looked down below._

_"Oh god," she shuddered. An overwhelming nausea swept over here. Soon she felt her wings grasping at the air that was holding her. _

_"Don't look down ," Anthony tried to calm her down. "You can do this."_

_All of a sudden she couldn't hold on and felt her wings completely slip through the air. They started grasping at air and before she knew what was happening she screamed as her body tumbled quickly to the ground. The sound of the rush of air was deafening in her ear. What felt like the longest moment in her life as she free fell through the air, was merely only seconds. It only took a few seconds to Anthony to fly down as fast as his could and only one more second till he got a hold of her waist, catching her in his arms. _

_"I got you," he said as held her tight as they slowly descended the rest of the way to the ground. Isabella's eyes were tight, her arms wrapped tightly around Anthony's neck. _

_He set her gently to the ground, Isabella still shaking with fear. Her eyes wide, disappointed by her failure to fly and embarrassed by her sudden decent. She could feel the tears growing heavy in her eyes, threatening to fall. _

_"Thanks," she said softly, her voice a bit shaky. "...for catching me."_

_He reached to pull the strands of hair that waved in front of her face. She looked up at him, shocked at his small gesture as it was closest thing to contact he had ever initiated. The soft look on his face caught her off guard._

_"I'd never let you fall."_

_She nodded at him and smiled at his strong conviction behind his words._

* * *

Bella woke up when she heard a soft thud of metal and sounds of whispers. She had fallen asleep on the roof again. Peering down she could only see two shadowed figures at the bottom of a ladder.

"Will you miss me?" a girls voice whispered.

"Of course," a boys answered back. Bella could see the smoke from the cigarette he was holding.

"I had fun tonight."

"You always have fun when you're with me," his cocky whisper spoke back.

"So...um... when can we see each other again?" The uncertainty in her voice prominent.

"I dunno," the boy responded with nonchalantly, taking an inhale from his cigarette. "I'll call you. Promise."

"Okay," her voice disappointed.

Bella than began to hear the sound of someone climbing up the ladder. She was surprised to see her roommate Alice as she reached the top of the roof. When she saw that Bella was awake she nervously bit her lip, wondering if Bella was going to tell Carlisle and Esme that she snuck out.

"I won't say anything," Bella said immediately.

"Thanks."

Bella nodded, watching Alice climb back into their bedroom window. She was going to follow her in but a movement from the window next door caught her eye. Surprised, she saw Jasper staring back at her.

The next morning came quickly. The light shining brightly through Bella and Alice's room didn't allow Bella to sleep any longer than she wanted to. Alice on the other hand, had no problem as Bella glanced at the bed next to hers. Apparently last night's tryst with an unknown boy had worn Alice out. No amount of sunlight was going to get her up.

Bella tiptoed quietly out of the room and down to the kitchen. This was her first weekend at the Cullen household. She didn't know how late everyone slept in. When she made it to the kitchen she found Esme cooking breakfast while Dr. Cullen was sitting at the table drinking coffee reading a book, barely visible from the large flower arrangement that was sitting in the center of the table. Edward and Jasper were sitting with him, eating cereal. As Jasper heard her approached he looked up from his bowl and they shared an awkward stare.

"Good morning, dear," Esme said breaking the weird tension as she came to give Bella a small hug. "Did you sleep okay?"

She nodded.

"These flowers were delivered this morning for you," Esme pointed to the ridiculously large arrangement sitting on the table.

Bella looked back at her in disbelief.

"For me?"

"Yes, it looks like you have a secret admire."

Just then Rosalie appeared in the doorway.

"Ugh, how tacky are those flowers?" she sneered as she went to the cabinets to grab a plate.

"I think they are lovely, Rosalie," Esme chaste Rosalie. "Whoever sent them must think very highly of Bella already."

Esme handed her a small card.

"This came with the flowers."

_Bella-_

_To the loveliest Princess there ever was._

Bella frowned at the card and the corny note that made her uncomfortable. Though there was no signature signed on the card, Bella was certain who the flowers were from. What was his deal? She wondered. Was he going out of his way to make her uncomfortable or embarrass her in front of her new home? Why wouldn't he just leave her alone?

With a huff, she crumpled the card, throwing it in the trash.

A small chuckle erupted. Looking at the table, she was shocked to see Edward looking down at his cereal, smiling to himself.

**A/N: Reviews are lovely!**


End file.
